


【DV】Changing 下

by VioletJ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJ/pseuds/VioletJ
Summary: 好的我爆肝把PWP写出来了虽说是PWP，但是我还是尽力去解决了一个历史遗留问题——把哥写的有点弱是我的错，一切为了操哥，维吉尔天下第一





	【DV】Changing 下

他们首先交换了一个血腥的吻。

与其说是吻，不如说是一方霸道又温柔的安抚和另一方坚决的拒绝与反抗。也谈不上是“交换”，因为维吉尔一直紧紧地闭着嘴唇不让但丁灵活又轻佻的舌头探进他的嘴里，后者凭借自己多活了几十年丰富的人生经验和无师自通的吻技最终还是把他哥这座冰山舔出了一丝裂痕。

维吉尔忍无可忍地张开嘴放了这条该死的舌头进来，目的是为了报复性地把它咬断。但它过于狡猾，维吉尔没能得逞，只来得及咬破但丁的舌尖，反倒让自己软舌也落入了猎人精心布置下的陷阱。但丁无视他的抗拒和挣扎，固执又强硬地纠缠着彼此的舌。他像是要把维吉尔给吸干了似的发出色情的吮吸声，本来为的是不让兄长被翻搅出的唾液滴下，但逐渐一切都变了味，他完全忘记了他年轻的哥哥现在不过是个半大的孩子。维吉尔甚至连接吻时换气都不会呢。

等到但丁主动结束了这过于缠绵的吻，维吉尔都要背过气了。一丝不苟的额发早在不断的挣扎中被弄的凌乱，潮红也染上了他过分白皙的双颊。即便是他过去十几年习得的贫乏的性知识也让他本能地意识到现在的但丁很危险，自己的兄弟竟然对他不加掩饰地展露出下流且炽热的性欲，从他仿佛要将自己生吞活剥的眼神中可见一斑。

他痛恨被但丁压制住的自己。早从刚才发现次元斩无法伤及这个但丁分毫，对方还毫无畏惧地脸接幻影剑起，他就知道自己不是这个但丁的对手了。这个但丁无疑来自更加遥远的未来，无论是心理上还是实力上，都比现在的他更胜一筹。

不甘心，维吉尔怎么会甘心自己输给但丁。

“如果你还有一点羞耻心的话，就应该知道”即使陷入对自己极度不利的境地，维吉尔言语恶毒的本质还是促使他忍不住出言讽刺，“在把我们的父亲当神崇拜的城里对你的兄长做这种事是多么大逆不道。”即使还没成年，维吉尔的眼神就已经很有杀伤力了，没有人能在这样冰冷又充满鄙夷的视线下坚持过三秒。可是在他面前的是但丁，一个成熟的，不会被幼年猛兽的瞪视吓到的但丁。

“这你倒是提醒了我——”但丁将食指暧昧地按在维吉尔的下唇，后者嫌弃地偏过头躲避他的触碰。“我们得换个地方继续。”哪怕清了场，还是有些碍事的人会干扰他们的久别重逢。但丁没有给维吉尔提出异议的机会，用惊人的臂力抓住他胸前的领巾，将他拖进了离他们十余步距离的暗巷里。Lucifer放出的红色无尽剑让他们正上方庞大建筑物的穹顶瞬间坍塌，即使知道碎片瓦砾伤害不到他们，但丁还是用宽大的风衣将维吉尔完全圈在了怀里，怜惜的动作温柔地像是在呵护一朵含苞待放的小玫瑰，带刺的。

暗巷被碎石彻底封锁，隔绝了外界的一切纷扰和令人不快的视线和窥探。此时此刻在这座圣城里最阴暗的角落里，彻彻底底只有他们两个人了。没有人能和但丁共享维吉尔的一切，他有足够多的时间细细品尝这道美味的甜点。

但他太了解维吉尔了。他知道维吉尔不会轻易如他所愿，即使阎魔刀被自己夺去，不知道让步为何物的他一定会作出困兽之斗。所以这次但丁决定先发制人，他先维吉尔一步用无尽剑送他的哥哥上墙。和先前无情的维吉尔不同，出于对未成年的关爱，他巧妙地避开了维吉尔的四肢，仅仅是将他哥哥繁琐的衣物牢牢钉死在了墙上。

维吉尔此时过于精彩的表情极大地取悦了但丁。惊讶，愤怒，不解，羞恼。他的哥哥一定不知道在这张稚嫩精致的脸上露出这样的神情对但丁是多大的诱惑。

但丁突然就不想玩下去了，他感觉自己又变成了过去那个急着拆礼物的孩子，而这个维吉尔就是命运女神送给他的一个意外之礼。

于是但丁顶着年轻的兄长能杀人的眼神，暴力地撕毁了他紧身的外裤。只留下维吉尔小腿处为数不多的布料和那双曾在雨夜里践踏过自己的长靴——但丁恨它，又深深地爱着它。

那是他在特米尼格顶端倒下前模糊的视线内所能及的最后残影，是眼睁睁看着维吉尔坠落魔界时抓不住的阴霾。而现在，他可以将维吉尔穿着这双长靴的该死的腿掌握在自己的手里，让它们为自己颤抖。

“人渣。”他的哥哥用看垃圾一样的目光唾弃他，颤抖的语气却出卖了他的慌乱。维吉尔讨厌失控，讨厌一切不在掌握中的事情，连带着也厌恶起无力反抗的自己。

但丁用牙齿咬住兄长白色的内裤边，缓缓地，用确保维吉尔能看清他每一个动作的速度褪下了维吉尔下身最后的一层遮盖，然后，哥哥从未使用过的，白净又秀气的性器就这样暴露在了两人中间。但丁赞叹了一声，上次他们这样坦诚相见要追溯到童年还一起洗澡时，那个时候维吉尔就吝啬的很，从来不愿意大大方方的把自己的身体展示给坦诚的弟弟看。

但丁朝着维吉尔的性器轻轻吹了口气。如果不是因为被交叉的无尽剑牢牢卡住双手，维吉尔几乎要被刺激地跳起来了。算是和维吉尔的小兄弟打了个招呼后，但丁有些痴迷地用粗糙的指腹细细摩挲着维吉尔大腿内侧白嫩的软肉。维吉尔现在的腿还不像几年后那样紧实纤长到没有一丝赘肉，带着一丝肉感让他的大腿手感极佳。但丁俯下身将整个脑袋都埋在了维吉尔的腿间，他没有立刻给维吉尔一个能让他惊叫的口活，而是调情般故意用下巴细密的胡渣摩擦着他哥哥的腿肉。

维吉尔条件反射想要夹紧双腿不让但丁得逞，却只是徒劳地将但丁的脑袋夹得更紧，这个混蛋现在开始舔起来了，维吉尔的腿间不断传来吮吸和舔咬发出的滋滋水声，视角受限他看不到自己正在被怎样猥亵地对待。敏感的身体让他颤抖不止，他努力不让自己发出丢人的呻吟声，因为他发现自己仅仅是被舔舐着大腿根部就要勃起了。

但丁感受到了维吉尔内心的挣扎，他打算再推一把，让他的哥哥彻底服从身体本能的沉沦。但丁停下了对维吉尔大腿的蹂躏，抬起头看着已经满脸春色却仍然倔强地咬着牙瞪着自己的兄长，露出了不怀好意的微笑。还没等维吉尔说不，他再低下头时就一口含住了维吉尔的性器，直接来了一个要命的深喉。

维吉尔哪里经历过这个，这下他真的控制不住地叫了出来，这一声在但丁听来简直比叫春的猫咪还要甜腻。他一边欣赏着维吉尔如同濒死天鹅般向后仰去脖颈的姿态，一边卖力地吞咽着他哥哥的阴茎。维吉尔的性器分量不小，但比起他的就显得可爱许多了，但丁可以轻易地将它吞到咽喉处，用声带的不断震动持续刺激着它。

很快，但丁从维吉尔已经无法自持地抽搐挺动腰部的小动作意识到他的处子哥哥就要射精了，他准备好给维吉尔最后一击了。

随着但丁最后一下直击灵魂的吮吸，维吉尔高潮了。

维吉尔射了很多。白浊的，粘稠的精液一半被但丁欣然咽了下去，还有一半射在了他胞弟的英俊的脸上和他们两人相连的衣物上，刺痛了他的眼。

他不想这样，但他控制不了身体的本能反应。维吉尔能忍受肉体的疼痛，但他对高潮的抵抗力几乎为零。他的表情逐渐变得茫然。他的耳边炸开嗡鸣声，他的眼前甚至出现了一道白光，让他在恍惚间看到了斯巴达皱着眉，朝着他不赞许地摇头。

维吉尔感到自己的眼眶有些酸涩，他感觉自己就像是个做错了事的孩子，就像以前一样，明明是但丁惹得祸，他作为兄长却也要被连累一起承担责备。

而这个罪魁祸首，干了坏事后还要用令人生厌的温柔抚上他的脸颊，有时候是一个拥抱，有的时候是一个吻。

就像现在一样。

但丁欺负过了他的哥哥，便再次吻了上去。和刚开始的强硬不同，这次的吻轻柔的几乎褪去了情欲。但丁用唇细细地从维吉尔的眼睑开始一路描绘下去，吻过他高挺的鼻梁，轻轻咬了咬他哥哥的鼻尖，再然后是脸颊，动作柔情的像是怕弄碎了瓷娃娃。当但丁咬住维吉尔的下唇，意料之外没有得到后者的推拒。维吉尔似乎接受了自己败者的身份，他几乎是有些颓唐地垂下了高傲的头颅，仍由但丁对他为所欲为。

“你不会以为这样就结束了吧，哥哥？”但丁要被这个年轻的维吉尔的天真逗笑了，他该不会认为自己的欲望仅仅靠这样就可以纾解了吧？

维吉尔听到这句话总算是有了点反应，他睁开眼，眼角有些泛红，瞳孔中充满着诸如“你还想要干什么”“这样羞辱我还不够吗”这样复杂的情绪。但丁笑出声，他暗示性地用早已肿胀不堪的下身撞上维吉尔光裸的大腿，后者几乎是惊恐地将腿夹得更紧了。

当但丁将蘸着维吉尔精液的食指和中指抵上维吉尔后穴时，他可爱的哥哥才知道自己真正意义上要大祸临头了。

“你敢再碰那里一下！”到这个时候维吉尔还是不忘威胁但丁，愤怒让他周身的魔力暴涨，他又开始挣扎了起来，背后的墙都因此出现了一道道裂痕，然而但丁却还是稳稳压制住了他，“我会杀了你的，绝对会！”这下但丁选择停了下来，没有继续把手指送进去，反而是在穴口和会阴处转着圈按压，很快就把那里弄得湿漉漉的，从他的角度还能看到闪着晶莹的亮光，他知道维吉尔是在虚张声势，用咒骂和威胁掩饰自己的不安和恐惧，在他的眼里就像是急了眼的兔子红着眼假装是猛兽来捍卫自己最后的领地。

“你确实可以杀了我，我亲爱的哥哥。”

“只不过是用这里。”他将两根手指猛然刺入维吉尔的后穴。

维吉尔没有料到但丁真的会这么做，这显然超出了他的认知范围。从未被人造访过的后穴难以忽略异物入侵的不适，他的呼吸越发急促，脸红的几乎要滴血。但丁不知道哪里学来的这种折磨人的手法，仅用两根手指快速的进出很快就把紧致的小穴弄得水声阵阵，发出过于淫秽的咕啾咕啾声。维吉尔想要躲避这过于刺激的指奸，但他的腰肢被但丁有力的左手牢牢挟制住，他只能徒劳地小幅度扭动臀部来表达抗拒，却不知这一举动在但丁看来更像是欲拒还迎的邀请。

但丁不想再让他的哥哥多等了，饥渴的小穴就要迎来征服它的王者。他极快地单手解开了自己腰间的皮带扣，将自己尺寸惊人的阴茎释放了出来，就像他的叛逆大剑一样直指他哥哥。

维吉尔的脸几乎要白到透明。他无法想像这么个大家伙要插进他的屁股里会是怎样一副凄惨的景象，他能挺过去吗？还是说他只能在这场背德的交媾中丢盔卸甲？但丁没留给他太多时间去慢慢纠结，他抽出了沾着兄长精液和后穴体液的手指。扩张并不是很充分，但也足够了。很快血液会成为半魔做爱时最好的润滑剂，他们都更喜欢这个。

 

昏暗的小巷里逐渐传来阵阵压抑的呻吟和男人低沉的粗喘声，隐约还有肉体拍打声和暧昧的水声。

 

这是彻头彻尾的折磨。维吉尔几乎要崩溃地看着但丁将他粗大的性器用不容抗拒的力度一寸寸挤进他因紧张而不断收缩的小洞里。一股温热的液体顺着他的大腿向下滑落，他们不用低头看便知是维吉尔后穴被撕裂流下的血。这场结合刚开始对于他们而言就像是硬用一把钥匙插进完全不合尺寸的钥匙孔里一样，避免不了要让维吉尔留下落红的痕迹。但丁没有等到维吉尔适应被开苞的疼痛，便开始抽动了起来。

一阵巨大的荒诞感夹杂着绝望席卷了维吉尔的全身，他像是被剥夺了思考的能力，连带着其他的感官都变得迟钝，浑身上下唯一能感受到的只有股间不属于他的炽热性器，混合着他的血在不断进出。

他像是在暴风中被吹得飘零的扁舟，只能随着身上掌舵人的节奏被干的摇摇晃晃。但丁轻松地用双臂从膝弯处架起维吉尔无处安放的长腿，这下维吉尔的下半身完全悬空了。除去被无尽剑固定住的衣物外，他只能像只蓝色蝴蝶被钉死在但丁阴茎上，随着被操的节奏间或抽搐一下翅膀，他不得不将重心全部放在他们紧密相连的部位。

但丁无法形容他此刻舒服到每一个毛孔都张开的愉悦，不论是占有年轻的兄长这一事实，还是自己可以肆无忌惮地使用这具青涩的身体的快感，都让他几近失控。温情的面具被撕开后他恶魔的一面在蠢蠢欲动，他想要看到，听到来自维吉尔更多迷人的反应。

他胯下打桩似的操弄不停，速度越来越快，为的就是让维吉尔放声叫出来。他的哥哥在近乎自虐的自控上总是让他望尘莫及，明明维吉尔在这场带着强迫与武力压制性质下的交媾中收获的不仅只有疼痛，但丁从维吉尔眼角眉梢染上的春色，和即使是咬紧牙关也会从中逃出的一两声呻吟中看出来他嘴硬的兄长也开始乐在其中了。

那么他不妨在推一把，看看维吉尔会被他逼到什么绝境。鬼使神差般的，他举起手，不轻不重地在维吉尔的右臀上扇了一巴掌。

 

维吉尔婴儿蓝色的瞳孔因此震荡，他露出难以置信的神情。即便是在他短暂却美好的童年里，他也从未受过父亲或者是母亲这样带着管教和羞辱性质的责罚。他一向都是父母心中完美的长子，只有在和但丁扯上关系的琐事上才会出差错，然后代替他的兄弟一起受罚。

他抬起头望向在他身上肆虐的男人，眼眶中氤氲的水汽凝结成形，却倔强地不肯滑落。

“你……你怎么敢…？！”维吉尔带着颤抖的控诉让但丁差点就心软了，插在哥哥火热体内的下身却硬的更疼，涨的更大。

这下但丁总算是知道为什么他的兄长总是要用冷漠和威严装饰自己了。但凡维吉尔流露出一丁点脆弱，都像最烈性的媚药一样让人产生罪恶的冲动。

但丁深吸了一口气，努力把自己对兄长不可告人的施虐欲压了下去。他面上一副痛心的样子，手上的动作却没停，又是一巴掌甩上了维吉尔的臀部。这次的力道甚至比第一次还要重，肉眼可见的艳红逐渐在白皙的臀上蔓延开，这下他的哥哥连声音都哽咽了。

维吉尔这才反应过来这个可恨的男人在以他的羞恼和挣扎为乐，为了不让他得逞，他这次学聪明了，哪怕后穴承受的冲撞一次比一次重，哪怕被像是鞭策烈马那样抽打臀部，他都紧紧咬着牙一声不吭，紧闭着双眼拒绝和但丁有任何的视线接触，好像这样就可以维持住自己摇摇欲坠的尊严。

只是但丁不会让他如愿的，他下定决心要让维吉尔发出更多甜美的声音，这具过分青涩的身躯还有太多美味的部分等待着他去发掘。

“为什么就是不愿意正视欲望呢？”但丁掐住维吉尔的下巴，强制性地让他的哥哥直面他，“欲望会让你变得软弱吗？”他刻意压低的嗓音极具磁性，宛如真正的恶魔，循循善诱，让懵懂的少年一脚踏入不可挽回的欲望深渊。

又是一个深顶，维吉尔开始怀疑但丁甚至顶到了他的内脏。他弓起了腰想要缓解冲击带来的眩晕和呕吐感，却在但丁撞上他体内隐蔽的一条肉缝时，在脑内炸开了五彩的烟花。维吉尔无声地尖叫，唾液不受控制地流下。

他又射精了，没有前面的抚慰，仅靠后穴就让他的性器从开始萎靡不振到勃起。只不过和刚才被口交强制高潮不同，这一次他的后穴也分泌了大量透明的体液，从那条缝中潮吹一般地涌出。

维吉尔不知道自己的身体里还有这样一个地方，他完全不知道该死但丁又对他做了什么。他只能用湿漉漉的无助眼神望向但丁，而后者被他因干性高潮绞得更紧的内壁挤压的也濒临失控。

但丁的体温开始不断升高，与维吉尔结合带来的精神和肉体上的双重快感让他无法控制地局部魔人化。他紧紧扣住兄长纤细腰肢的双手闪烁数次后稳定成魔人锋利的爪，不可避免造成了更深的淤青，留下一道道可怖的血痕。他的双眼变得赤红，喉咙深处发出恶魔的低吼，他背后宽大的翅膀破衣而出，彻底将本就昏暗的巷子挡得不见天日。像是魔王圈养自己掳掠而来的爱人那样，魔人化的翅膀将他和维吉尔完全包裹在了里面而黑暗中但丁散发着红光的双眼成为了唯一的光源。

而维吉尔像是个被玩坏了的玩偶，一动不动，满脸泪痕。但丁还深埋在他体内的性器随着魔化不仅膨胀了近一倍，延伸的长度更是让阴茎直接破开了那条缝，进入了他体内隐藏的还未发育完全的器官内，甚至连他平坦的小腹都被顶起了一个夸张的弧度。

但丁歪了歪头，或许能在野兽的身上看到类似的动作，那是对猎物失去反应的探究和思考。维吉尔被他折腾惨了，但丁看到一截小舌从维吉尔殷红的唇间伸出，宝石般的双眸失去了神采，唯有胸口的起伏彰显着他还活着，而不是在被奸尸。

半魔的自愈能力实在是太强大了，维吉尔抽搐了一下，神志开始回笼，入眼的就是但丁猩红的双瞳。他缓缓地低下头，看到自己鼓起的腹部后露出了吃惊的神情，好像在疑惑为什么他能吃下这么大的性器。他感觉自己已经坏掉了，不然为什么他现在感受不到之前的恶心和恐惧？是因为他真的如同但丁所说的那样，成为了欲望的奴隶，还是从内心深处屈服于但丁这股压倒性的力量？

狭小空间内魔力的混乱让禁锢着维吉尔的无尽剑一一消散，他无措地从墙壁上滑落，失重感让他下意识地张开双臂紧紧环住了但丁的脖子，但丁则牢牢托住了他，同时停下了对兄长单方面的掠夺。

双生子在此刻达成了一种诡异的默契。明明在但丁对维吉尔做了那么多糟糕，无法被容忍的事，他们仍然会在高潮的时候紧紧相拥，宛如世界上仅剩下二人。维吉尔麻木地想着，他们现在的姿态，倒像是回到了最初在母亲腹中时的状态。他的耳边只有对方的有力的心跳，以及昭示这场不伦关系的喘息。

但丁的理智也渐渐回归，血红从他的瞳孔褪去，映入眼帘的就是形状凄惨的维吉尔。他有些愧疚地亲了亲维吉尔的耳朵，后者发出了小猫似难耐地哼叫，但没有再抗拒地挣扎。

当但丁的视线触及维吉尔隆起的腹部时，一个古怪又疯狂的想法突然闪过他的脑海，紧接着在Fortuna所经历的一切如潮水般涌入唤醒了他的记忆，将他所有的困惑和疑虑都串在了一起。

他瞪大了双眼，用仿佛要把维吉尔揉进自己血肉的力量按在了自己的胸膛。

原来命运女神的丝线从那时起就将他们紧紧缠绕，以一个还未诞生的新生命为钥，解开了他们宿命的死循环。

这回换成他有落泪的冲动了。他怎么也不会想到这场时空之旅竟然会是挽救一切的起点，解决萦绕在双子间旷日持久的诅咒的关键。

想到这里，但丁又开始动作了起来。他维持着上半身和维吉尔紧密的贴合，仅靠下腹打桩似的高速耸动，侵犯着兄长高热柔软的内部。维吉尔终于在但丁坚持不懈的努力下放弃了所有的矜持，带着近乎自暴自弃的心态叫了出来，用连他自己都会不齿的甜腻又淫荡的嗓音表达他的欢愉和沉沦。精液和体液黏糊糊地粘在但丁下身浓密的毛发和维吉尔干净的下体，后者的小穴被打出白色的泡沫。最后，但丁闷哼一声，完完全全地射进了维吉尔体内那个神圣的地方。

明知道维吉尔被使用过度的后穴无法承受那么多的精液，但丁还是近乎偏执地用阴茎死死堵着，不让白浊流出。而在经历了一次全身心的痉挛后，维吉尔已经射不出什么了，身体内部却还在尽职尽责地分泌保护性的液体。他的眼皮开始上下打架了，一种极为罕见的困意席卷了他的全身。

在他彻底将自己交给黑暗前，他看到但丁执起他的右手，在无名指处落下一个虔诚又深情的吻。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

维吉尔突然停下了脚步。

隐藏在斗篷下锐利的蓝色眼眸淡淡地扫向十步之遥的角落，确认了那里确实空无一人后，他放下了紧紧按着阎魔刀的手，继续朝着目的地进发。

冥冥之中，有一个声音告诉他，在Fortuna这座城市能找到他想要的答案，但每当他想要再深入点与那个声音沟通，它又突然消失在他的脑海。

与此同时，在众多与维吉尔擦肩而过的圣城信徒中，一名红衣女子驻足，回首望着维吉尔离去的背影，露出了令人捉摸不透的微笑。

毕竟，奇迹的种子早已种下。

**Author's Note:**

> 笔力有限，写不出脑的三分之一  
> 在这一天里发生的事情不管多么离奇，都是正常时间线上必经的一环  
> 也就是说其实是穿越的4D把未成年哥给一发入魂了（）  
> 红衣女子是谁就不用了多说了吧


End file.
